


Ocean Salt on Your Skin

by colazitron



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh likes the look of George in sopping wet clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean Salt on Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aimmyarrowshigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/gifts).



“Jesus Christ,” Josh breathes when George steps inside the cabana they’re staying in. Probably coming here for only a few days was a horrible decision and the jetlag he’d been trying to sleep away almost had him convinced of it, but right now, faced with George wringing water out of his sopping wet t-shirt, he can’t for the life of him remember why he should care about a little sleep loss.

 

“What?” George asks as he looks up. His hair is a wild mess of tangled strands that hang down into his face and probably there’s nothing objectively attractive about it but _Jesus Christ_. Josh is up and off the bed before he can even consider the dizzy spell it’ll give him. If he swoons a bit and George reaches for him with a cold, wet hand that’s both unplanned and absolutely lovely.

 

“You alright?” George says, squeezing Josh’s arm a little, like he’s trying to make sure he can stay upright by himself before he lets go.

 

“Yeah, just dizzy,” Josh says absently. “Not used to tropical heat. I’m still expecting snow, I think. ‘s messing me up a bit.”

 

_Why is he rambling?_

 

“You’re rambling,” George says, delighted smile pulling at his lips. It’s not that Josh doesn’t usually ramble. He’s a master rambler actually. Just usually he does it consciously, not because his mind is literally getting away from him. “Missed that,” George tacks on and at that Josh finally manages to drag his eyes up from the contours of George’s slim chest clearly visible under the fabric clinging to his skin and up to his face. With any luck George thought he was still fighting off the tiredness and the dizzy spell.

 

“Missed you too,” he says, smiling back softly. It’s a good a reason as any to cup George’s face and draw him into a kiss. George’s pleased hum says he agrees. His hand is still blessedly cool where it settles against Josh’s hip and Josh shivers with fighting the impulse of pressing himself upup _up_ against George right this second.

 

“Sorry,” George mumbles against his lips and pulls his hand away.

 

“No,” Josh only grumbles and grabs for his wrist to put it back. Satisfied when George lets the other one come up to settle on his other hip as well, he lets one of his own drag down over George’s chest and pulls at the t-shirt a bit.

 

“Should get you out of these wet clothes,” he says. George laughs at him.

 

“Why? I’m not gonna catch a cold.”

 

Josh doesn’t waste breath on more than a vague hum in reply and lets his lips slide from George’s to suck kisses along George’s jaw line and water off from where it’s still clinging to his skin. George tastes like salt and fresh winds and the ocean and... well... a little bit like sunscreen. Still there’s something to the feelings of the cool droplets and the heated skin underneath, the way that George’s breath hitches when Josh sucks at the skin where his jaw curves upwards that makes it heady and delicious.

 

“Josh...” George says, sounding like he’s gearing up for a sentence, but no words follow and so Josh continues on his merry way down George’s neck. His mouth feels wetter and yet drier from the salt water and he’s pretty sure he’s slobbering more on George than is generally considered sexy but ever since George stepped into the room this urge to mess him up flared up deep in Josh’s belly and he can’t help but like the thought of leaving traces of himself all over George’s skin. Briefly he thinks of the way one of his younger sisters went through a phase where she licked all the biscuits in a packet so no one else would want them but then George drags his nails over his skin and the thought vanishes again.

 

The high neckline of George’s t-shirt doesn’t leave Josh with much skin, but he’s not letting that little fact deter him. There’s more ocean and less sunscreen in George’s clothes and Josh finds himself sucking the water from the neckline.

 

“Josh,” George breathes, hands burrowing into his hair to pull at his hair a bit. “Why are you so weird.”

 

There’s no judgement in George’s tone, just wonder, and Josh wraps his arms around George and pulls him snug against his own bare chest in a sudden rush of affection as he grins into his t-shirt.

 

“Come on, get it off,” he says instead of an answer. “Want to wreck you.”

 

George lets out a surprised and shocked giggle and pushes Josh back gently.

 

“Not sure I should agree to that,” he says, but reaches for the hem of his t-shirt and peels it up and off over his head. Josh actually bites his lip and clenches his throat shut around what would’ve probably been an embarrassing whine otherwise.

 

“Gently. And with love,” he assures George and then reaches for his board shorts to tug those down too. George grabs his hands and stops him.

 

“If I’m getting naked, you are too.”

 

Without hesitation, Josh drops his own shorts and then impatiently waits for George to get out of his own. Who even wears a belt to the beach. God.

 

As soon as the clothes drop to the floor with a wet slap Josh steps up to George again and steers him back towards the bed.

 

“I’ll get the sheets wet,” George protests. Josh grins and winks at him and George rolls his eyes and mutters ‘idiot’ under his breath.

 

“Come on, they’ll dry. It’s like forty degrees out.”

 

“Twenty-six, actually,” George says, but scoots up onto the bed when Josh insistently pushes him towards it. A breeze comes in and plays with the white curtains and bed canopy. It’s a warm wind, but it makes the hair on George’s skin stand up. It feels cold against Josh’s own heated one when he crawls up onto the bed to cover George’s body with his own and he loves the contrast between the cold and the heat of George’s mouth when he ducks down for another kiss. This one’s filthier than the first, all open mouth and tongues and shortening breath.

 

Still, Josh can’t seem to stay still for long and drifts down George’s body again, mouthing over the still-pale column of his neck and sucking and biting at his clavicles and chest bone. George’s nipples are pebbled up before Josh even touches them and George’s arms splay out towards the side, hands grabbing hold of the sheets.

 

“Oh god, Josh,” George groans when Josh lets his teeth drag over one of George’s nipples in a move he knows makes his muscles jump. Josh grins into the damp skin and brings his hand up to imitate the touch with his nails on the other nipple, lapping up the noises George makes and the stray ocean drops on his skin alike. He nuzzles his face into George’s belly on his way down, making George giggle and writhe a bit, to the point where he pushes at Josh’s head to get him to stop.

 

When it bumps against Josh’s chin, even George’s cock feels a bit cool, considering the hot swell of blood inside it. It gives Josh pause for a moment.

 

“Are you cold?” he asks, lifting his face to furrow his eyebrows up at George. George gives him a look like he can’t believe he’s seriously pausing right now.

 

“No! I’m burning up! It’s just my skin and, like, weird circulation. _Josh!_ ”

 

“Okay, okay,” Josh says, amused, and leans back down to lick along the length of George’s mostly-stiff dick. Even like this he can fit all of it inside his mouth with barely any struggle. It’s probably one of Josh’s favourite things about George, that he can take his soft cock in his mouth and feel it fill up and never have to try too hard to suppress his gag reflex.

 

But right now he’s got something else in mind and only spends a few moments suckling on George’s cock before he lets it slip from his mouth, gives his balls a broad lick and then grabs George’s thighs to pull them apart and settle between them more comfortably. When he nudges his lips against the pucker of George’s arse it’s the first touch of his skin that’s hot and still smells and tastes of what Josh thinks of as _George_ and not the salt of the ocean.

 

“Oh, fuck,” George breathes and Josh can feel his muscles tense where his hands are still spread over his thighs. Josh isn’t a particularly big fan of George doing this to him, but he loves getting his own mouth on George, and since George seems to enjoy it a great deal, it works out in both their favour.

 

Josh’s lips drag over George’s skin a bit, dry mouth not making it as slick as it usually would be. So he gets his teeth involved sooner than he would otherwise, lets them tickle at George’s nerves and imagines the shivers zinging up his spine that make him reach down to clutch at one of Josh’s hands still on George’s thigh. George’s other hand, Josh imagines, is probably still holding on to the sheets. It leaves Josh free to let go of George’s other leg and let his fingers dance around George’s hips before giving in to the bucking of them and wrapping them around his cock.

 

It’s almost routine from then, licking and kissing and jerking his hand, but if it is, it’s one that Josh never, ever tires of. George lets the prettiest noises spill from his lips like this and there’s something about how Josh’s face is pressed so far into George’s body that feels more than just intimate. It’s like George is all around him, in all of his senses. Keening and moaning in his ears, glowing in his hand, just beyond his eyelashes, in the air Josh sucks in through his nose and dancing on his tongue. It lulls him and focusses him, makes him ignore the ache in his jaw and the weird angle of his wrist until George jerks as if to curl up on himself and Josh feels him spill over his fingers. He wrings him through it but leans back and gasps air into his suddenly tight lungs before he lifts his head to look at George.

 

“Fucking hell, Josh,” George says. His eyes are a little glassy and his face is glowing a faint red; from exertion, embarrassment or excitement Josh can’t tell.

 

“You look so good like that,” Josh says and crawls back up over George.

 

“Wrecked, you mean?” George asks. Josh grins.

 

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet,” he says and leans down to kiss the laughter off of George’s lips. It’s only early afternoon. No one will come looking for them for hours yet.

 

 

**The End**


End file.
